Lustclan
by Oshuwat50
Summary: This is a clan where cats love sex and stripping virginity from each other. Medicine cats can have kits, and gays are allowed. You may submit your ocs in the comments to be added.
1. The New Clan

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Lemonstar proudly looked down at her followers. "Toys are a new rank her in Lustclan. When a kit is born, it's mother can make it a toy. Toys are to freely be played with by any gender, although they can get assigned to one cat. A cat can also decide to be a toy after being stripped of there virginity at there apprentice ceremony, unless they are raped or decide to have kittens earlier than that." Lemonstar called out, cats nodding there heads in approval. Some of the apprentices looked around. Would they become toys? "An apprentice must be stripped of their virginity at their ceremony. Unless as kits they decide to be stripped of virginity sooner." Some is the queens nodded more slowly, murmuring among each other. "Any people who violate rules enough will become prisoners, who will share 1 piece of food for every 10 prisoners. Tournaments may also be held between prisoners" Lemonstar said, her gaze eating on the murmuring group of queens. "And our Deputy is Quailstep" Lemonstar added. "Meeting dismisses"Lemonstar jumped down from Highrock. She walked over to the apprentices. "I will have you mentors strip your virginity tonight. Also, after that happens you will work on the toys and prisoners den, and any apprentice wanting to be toys will go there." Lemonstar said as she walked away./span/p


	2. A New Toy

"No! Get off" Ashpaw screeched as Wolfpaw mounted her. "It has to go one way or another" It was the middle of the night and Wolfpaw has decided to rape Ashpaw. It was the night before their virginity would be taken away, and Wolfpaw had always wanted to mount Ashpaw. Warriors and apprentices were most likely up, although they didn't care, as there had already been 5 rapes that night. "Wolfpaw! Plea..." Ashpaw was cut off as Wolfpaw rammed his cock into her core. She screeched in pain as blood ran down her legs. Wolfpaw quickly rammed himself into her. "Wolfpaw I don't wa..." her cries were cut off again as she started to moan. She hated this, but Wolfpaw felt so good inside her. "Wolfpaw I don't want to you to stop" she moaned. Wolfpaw smirked "You should become my toy" Ashpaw moaned again "Of course. I love your large dick inside of me" Wolfpaw cummed into her and Pop. His seed shot into her. He kept jumping her until he fell asleep, still connected to her, blood and cum soaking the bedding below them.

"You moved fast" Falconpaw said. "Ashpaw already said she's your toy, and the medicine cat confirmed she is pregnant" Wolfpaw smirked. Everyone had been praising his quick moves on Ashpaw. "Of course she will be my toy. She loved my dick inside her. She cummed every 5 seconds." Wolfpaw said, staring at Ashpaw from the clearing. She was going to the brand new Toys Den. She would now be able to be raped by any male who desired her, with the permission of Wolfpaw. He was her owner, so he could do anything to her.


	3. New Apprentices

Splashkit walked around camp. He heard yowls and moans, of the she-cats and toms mating. He always wanted to experience mating. He couldn't wait until his ceremony. "Campionkit is mine" mewed one of the kits Badgerkit. "I can already tell she will be very tight" Campionkit wiggled more near her mother. "Campionkit will be mine, especially if she's tight." Splashkit mewed as he passed by. "Then take her" Badgerkit growled.

"Fine" Splashkit said he charged towards her. Campionkit watched in horror as Splashkit ran towards her. "Not yet Splashkit" Her mother said. "She has to become an apprentice, and then she might want to be a toy. Don't spoil her now"

"Okay" Splashkit said turning away. He raced towards another kit and quickly mounted them, ramming them as hard as possible. "SPLASHKIT!" yelled the kit he was mating. "GET OFF OF ME!" He rammed faster, and blood started pouring from their ass. After a while Splashkit stopped and went to another kit, ramming until to them. Cum instantly splattered everywhere. "Splashkit, you feel so nice" they mewed. This was tinykit. They were always pleased and she got most pleased when she was raped. She planned on becoming a toy, although she didn't want a owner.

"From this day forward you will known as Splashpaw. Your mentor will be Pebbleclaw, I hope he will teach you the ways to make a she-cat cum the most. Your virginity will be taken by Tinypaw, even though both your virginity were gone a long time ago." Splashpaw instantly charged at Tinypaw, sticking his cock into her and ramming her hard. Blood and cum poured everywhere. His seed quickly shot into her.


	4. The Tournament

Swiftcall was thrown into a small hole. 7 other cats tumbled after him. Some of the cats almost stepped on each other to fit. This was the prisoner hole. Down here any cat could fuck any of the cats in here. These cats were all traitors or rogues. Swiftcall has refused to take his apprentice virginity, and then he scratched the leader when she slipped under him to try to get his giant cock into her ass. 1 of these prisoners was a kit named Pebblekit. She was campionkit's sister and ran outside the nursery protesting that virginity should be taken away when cats want. Tonight the leader had something planned for these cats. 1 scrawny mouse was thrown down the hole and then the cats waited. A she-cat named Blue fostered Pebblekit, and over the short time they bonded greatly.

That night Lemonstar called for a meeting, and the prisoners were dragged up. "Tonight we have a l tournament! The slaves will have to fight." Yowls rose from the crowd. Lemonstar continued "The winner will get their own price of prey for the next three night, the 3 losers, who didn't die, will be raped by everyone in the clan for the next 5 days. Fight!"

All of the slaves sat in silence. None of them wanted hurt each other. "Fight" Lemonstar repeated. She looked at a warrior that picked up Pebblekit and he suddenly plunged his large cock into her ass. She shrieked in pain as her insides were torn apart. "Stop! You'll tear her apart!" Blue yelled. Campionkit watched in horror as Blood covered Pebblekits legs. "Then fight" Lemonstar said and Blue plunged into another warrior. The warrior fought back and soon it was a blood bath.

"Let her go" Blue said as she snapped the warriors neck. "Go harder and faster" Lemonstar called to the warrior that was still fucking Pebblekit. Pebblekit was crying with pain and it looked like she was wearing blood pants. Suddenly another huge tom stuck a stick up her pussy and then went to shove his dick into her mouth. She yowled in pain as blood poured on the ground. Splashpaw ran over to the kit, pushing the stick farther in. The stick was originally the size of her body, but now you would have to nip her pussy to get it out. Suddenly Splashpaw rammed the stick farther in and Pebblekit collapsed. The toms kept fucking her, she was still alive. The medicine cat suddenly walked over. "Let me try" He said as he pushed away the male fucking her. He plunged his dick into her unconscious body, releasing his seed almost instantly.

"How dare you!" Blue yelled at Lemonstar. "Get Blue. She's disqualified" Lemonstar called. Blue tried to run but a slave pounced in her and dragged her to the gaurds. "Oh. Forestclaw, would you like to please a cat to show your loyalty, to come back into the clan?" Forestclaw nodded. "Can I take the Virginity of a kit?" Forestclaw questioned. "Why of course" Lemonstar called.


End file.
